supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Laura Lara-Rutter
Biography Laura Lara-Rutter (born March 9, 2022) is a daughter of Zoe Lara and Danny Rutter. Appearance She wears a Frozen t-shirt, an icy-blue skirt, a magenta pair of leggings, Violet pair of boots. Also, she has short brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Personality Laura is a terrible bully who is very controlling and demanding; will do anything to get her way by all means necessary. Also very mean and cruel to other children, and proud of it. Laura is very naughty indeed; her favorite hobby is bullying her sister Marie and torturing her in many ways she can think of. She will also physically injure her twin siblings by punching, kicking or pushing them, and there is nothing that anybody can do to stop her. Family Tree *Father: Danny Rutter (1998-) *Mother: Zoe Lara (1997-) *Brother: Myles Lara-Rutter (2026-) *Sisters: Marie Lara-Rutter (2015-), Samantha Lara-Rutter (2026-) *Brother-in-Law: Andrew Tinnings (2015-) *Aunts: Gladys Rutter, Flannery Lara, Wendy Lara, Amanda Rutter, Anita Lara, Maya Rutter *Uncles: Brawly Lara, Homer Lara, Wallace Rutter, Al Rutter, Jacques Lara, Oliver Lara *Cousins: Joey, Sarah Rutter, Gwendolyn, Roxanne Rutter, Ivanna Lara *Grandmothers: Lisa Rutter (née: Taylor) ( -), Matilda Lara (née: James) ( -) *Grandfathers: Ernest Rutter ( -), Christopher Lara ( -) Relationships Quotes What freaks me out about Marie's biological dad is that he teaches her to sing North Korean propaganda songs, daddy thinks it's cute, I think it's brainwashing ~ Laura on Ri Kon-Yung teaching Marie to sing propaganda songs. You all better start liking Frozen, or else! ~ Laura telling people to like Frozen Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Look at that big fat ugly crybaby! ~ Laura laughing at Marie crying before being attacked Category:Preschoolers Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People Category:People born in 2022 Category:People born in March Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People from Ohio Category:Children from Ohio Category:Girls from Ohio Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Bullies In Supernanny Mysteries She appears in Science Fair Fiasco, in which she ruined her sister Marie's science project and then found as the culprit. As a result, she is put in time-out. Friends None. She is hated by her classmates at school due to her reputation. Trivia *Her full name is Laura Jane Lara-Rutter *her favorite TV program is Doc McStuffins *her favorite movie is Frozen *Her favorite short film is Frozen Fever *as you can see, she has Frozen plush toys, Frozen dolls, Frozen toys and dress-up costumes, Frozen bath towel, Frozen nightgown, Frozen pajamas, Elsa & Anna My-Size dolls, Frozen books, Frozen board games, Frozen activity books and coloring books, Frozen play-set and a Frozen bed set *She receives coal for Christmas 2025 *She was expelled from 5 schools: #Maize Roads Elementary School for bullying a 7 year old girl from China named Mei, a 11 year old boy from Japan named Yoshi, an 8-year old girl from Vietnam named Kim, and a 13 year old girl from South Korea named Ji min. #A+ Arts Academy High for making the final class watch disgusting YouTube videos and racial remarks about asian people during Culture Appreciation Month and Marie was there at the time #Oakstone Academy for poisoning the school chicken dinners with methanol but all the students survived because a 12 year old knew they were poisoned and making the final class watch the Cursed Ring Grape (by Joshua from the Juritin Family) #St. James the Less School for stealing money from the collection plate and launching birds with a slingshot at the school building. #St. Anthony School for constantly disrupting lessons and fighting other children *She has the same brain mixed with Damian Kipit and most notably Orla Birou *Her favorite bird is the chicken, after a school field trip to a local chicken farm *She hates Chick-Fil-A, El Pollo Locco, KFC and all kinds of chicken restaurants after watching a movie called Chicken Run * She now attends Warner Girls Leadership Academy * She loves Chuck E. Cheese's * Her favorite foods are pizza, corn dogs, hamburgers, donuts, fish sticks, ice cream, french fries, chocolate, fruit salad and milkshakes * Her favorite hobby is bullying Marie and posting embarrassing and/or inappropriate videos and/or pictures of her online for everybody to see * Her favorite meats are beef and fish * She loves Frozen songs, including "Let it Go", "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?", "In Summer", "For the First Time in Forever", "Love is an Open Door", and "Reindeer are Better Than People" * Her favorite dish is macaroni and cheese * She is a huge fan of ''Disney's Frozen '' * She likes to sing all the songs from Disney's Frozen (she has all the Frozen CD's and plays them loudly on her music player and she has all the songs on her iPOD shuffle) Future Category:Preschoolers Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People Category:People born in 2022 Category:People born in March Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People from Ohio Category:Children from Ohio Category:Girls from Ohio Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Bullies